TFF: Strange Acquaintances
by liaSonlovR
Summary: LIASON. 1:1 Must read!


Hey you guys! I'm not sure if I'm still allowed to post this, since the prompt was given yesterday, but oh, well.

Things to know: This is totally AU. But Liz is still a Webber, Jason Morgan is just Jason Morgan. No connections to the Quartermaines. You really don't need to know much, because this is just a one shot. None of this information will really matter. LOL. You just need to know that Liz has neither met nor heard of Jason, and vice versa. This just… happens. Tee hee.

Also, I was kinda hesitant of posting this, because it may seem a little short, and kinda stupid, all that junk. But I'm open to alllll kinds of criticism, so please make sure that if you read, reply and tell me what's exactly on your mind.

So… yeah. covers face I know it's not much, but…

Bah.

Just read.

Prompt: With My Eyes Closed

TFF: Strange Acquaintances

It was hot.

No. That was putting it lightly.

It was fuh-reakin boiling.

Yup. Much better.

Never had Port Charles reached this amount of heat before, well as far as Elizabeth Webber could remember in her bland and conflicting home of 5 years.

As she walked down the steep and crowded street, the sun directly glaring at her as if trying to blind her, her slender hand pulled her black Gucci shades that were rested on the top of her chocolate-like hair, and let it mask over her beautiful once-sparkling blue orbs.

Once-sparkling.

Now, they were dull. Dull with pain, dull with weariness, dull with disappointment. Once again, her life was torn to pieces, and instead of bending down scornfully and trying to put it back together, she didn't bother.

Not this time.

To hell with expectations. To hell with so-called friends. She didn't need any of them. She didn't need anymore potential problems and heart-break. She had gone down that road far too many times to count, and Elizabeth decided to put a stop to it. Literally. She mentally pictured one of those red Stop signs in her head, basically flashing DANGER DANGER. So her wandering mind would remember everything that she had been through, and would be wisely reminded not to go down that path again.

She had turned everyone away. Every single person who all claimed to matter to her, was basically all a lie.

Lies.

That's what her whole life consisted of. Lies from her good for nothing parents. Lies from her so-called family. Lies from her "friends."

Lies from everyone.

And you know what?

Elizabeth Webber was done.

Port Charles would be nothing but a closed chapter in her life. She was finally moving on.

And no one was going to stop her.

No one was going to keep her from leaving this town.

She closed her eyes, and even though her glasses were hiding her pained eyes, it felt good knowing that with her eyes closed, no one would detect anything. No one would question her. No one would make her hesitate on the one-way train to nowhere.

No one.

Normally, when someone would complain about the weather, or basically compared two completely different things, Jason Morgan would always say, "What's one thing got to do with another?" And then he would take his coffee and step out into the 100 degree humid weather.

But now, that was total bullshit.

When he saw a man coming out of Kelly's with a steaming cup of coffee, Jason just stared.

Drinking coffee in this weather? Is that guy insane? Did he just want his body to be uncomfortable?

Jason shook his head. Funny how his words could so easily be used against him.

Jason groaned, frustrated with how everything seemed to be connected somehow. From a random stranger with some coffee, all the way back to his latest problem at hand.

Not about the mob, not about the coffee business, but his personal life.

Sam McCall had basically spit in his face and left him heart-broken, confused, wondering what in the world did he do wrong now.

First the size of the engagement ring, then when he forgot to throw his beer bottle way.

But in a way, Jason was relieved when she slammed the door shut, and permanently left him. Her and her whiny ass needed to go, and that was the only push he needed to start completely fresh.

She was way too demanding. How he had ever fell for her was beyond anything he could think of. There was no plausible explanation for why he even liked that sorry excuse for a woman.

She would never find anyone who would even come close to her high demands and expectations.

Jason snorted as he walked up the hectic street. The steep slope slowed him down a bit, but he didn't care. This time, he had nowhere that he had to be. For once, no one needed him for defense. No one needed him to make everything all better.

And as unusual as it may sound, Jason was quite satisfied.

So he closed his eyes, finding comfort in the darkness that now surrounded him. He still, however, kept on walking.

With his eyes closed, he felt content. He felt comfortable knowing that he was available to _himself _24/7. Not Sam, not anyone.

He felt the heat from the blazing sun penetrate through his eyelids, and warm his eyes. It felt so –

"Umph."

Unknowingly, Elizabeth had bumped into someone. Someone, she thought, as her hands found a very hard and masculine chest to keep herself balanced, someone _very _well-built.

Jason had accidentally bumped into someone and sent them toppling down the ground. That much was pretty clear. He felt small hands grab his chest in an attempt to keep from falling, but the steepness of the hill sent them falling toward the hard ground, each landing with a thud, and yet both their eyes were still closed.

It had happened way too fast.

They both slowly opened their eyes.

Blue connected with blue.

Their breaths caught in their throat.

And suddenly,

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber never wanted to blink again.


End file.
